kaiserpediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Countries
Europe * German Empire is the strongest country in the world and the leader of Mitteleuropa, the alliance and economic union with several Eastern European nations. * Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia is German puppet, headed by the Kaiser’s third son, Adalbert von Hohenzollern. * United Baltic Duchy is a formal constituent state of the German Empire, ruled by Baltic Germans. * Kingdom of Lithuania * Kingdom of White Ruthenia is German ally, headed by nephew to the German Kaiser Wilhelm II, Vladimir von Hohenzollern. * Kingdom of Ukraine is the biggest German ally, headed by king Vasyl I Vyshyvanyi, former Archduke Wilhelm Franz of Austria and hetman Pavlo Skoropadsky. * Austria-Hungary is very decentralized federation, consisting of Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, Galicia-Lodomiera, Croatia and Bosnia. * The Commune of France is a socialist and syndicalist federal republic, which in turn was proclaimed on June, 22 1920, after the French Civil War. * Union of Britain is socialist republic on the larger of the British Isles. * Socialist Republic of Italy is anarcho-syndicalist state, dominates the southern half of the Italian Peninsula. * Russian Republic is a constitutional democracy located in Eurasia, stretching from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean and ruled by socialists and liberals. * Italian Federation is federation of non-syndicalist Italian states, headed of Pope Pius XI. * Kingdom of Spain * Portuguese Republic * Republic of Ireland * Kingdom of Netherlands * Kingdom of Denmark * Kingdom of Sweden * Kingdom of Norway * Kingdom of Finland * Kingdom of Poland * Tsardom of Bulgaria is the hegemon of Balkans. * Romanian National-Legionary State is far-right nationalist and revanchist state. * Kingdom of Serbia * Kingdom of Greece * Principality of Albania is Ottoman puppet, headed by german Prince Vidi I. * Don-Kuban Union is federation of Don, Kuban, Astrakhan and Terek Cossacks. * Asia and Oceania Asia and Oceania * Kingdom of Afghanistan * Alash Orda * Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft * Pashaluk of Armenia * Australasian Confederation * Azerbaijan Democratic Republic * Bharitya Commune * Kingdom of Bhutan * Union of Burma * Delhi * Fengtien Republic * Democratic Republic of Georgia * Hashemite Arabia * Greater Japanese Empire * Legation Cities * Mongol Empire * Kingdom of Nepal * Oman * Ottoman Empire * Qing Empire * Sublime state of Persia * Commonwealth of Philippines * Princely Federation * [Tianguo|The Pure Kingdom Upon the Heavens * Kingdom of Siam * Tibet * Transamur Republic * Turkestan * Xibei Lianbang Yiyuan * Yunnan America * Republic of Bolivia * Federative Republic of Brazil * Dominion of Canada * Caribbean Federation * Centroamerica * Republic of Chile * Republic of Colombia * Republic of Cuba * Dominican Republic * Republic of Ecuador * Republic of Haiti * Republic of Honduras * Union of La Plata * United Mexican States * Republic of Panama * Republic of Peru * United Provinces of America * United States of America * Republic of Venezuela Africa * Kingdom of Egypt * Ethiopian Empire * Republic of Liberia * Freistaat Mittelafrika * French Republic * Republic of South Africa * Pashaluk of Tripolitania